


The Rival

by firecat



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Androids, Dogs, Gen, Jealousy, Pets, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: In November 2017, Sony Corporation announced that AIBO would return with a new model that would be capable of forming an emotional bond with users. [Wikipedia]https://www.sony.net/SonyInfo/News/Press/201711/17-105E/Marvin has a brain the size of a planet, but he has never been good at forming emotional bonds.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The Rival

**Author's Note:**

> FFFC 100th Special Challenge  
> Table D: Fairytale/Fantasy/SciFi  
> Written for the prompt: 32. robot dog

Marvin, you can stop reciting “no” in all of the languages of the universe right bloody now. I get it. You don’t want Ford and me to get an AIBO robot dog. Why in all the galaxy not?

No, it does not need to be taken out to do its business. It’s a robot.

No, it does not leave food crumbs everywhere. Or anywhere. It’s a robot. It runs on batteries, not Purina AIBO Chow.

No, it does not shed fur and clog the ventilation systems. It's made out of plastic and silicon chips. 

We _promise_ we won’t let it crawl into a cavity in your ankle and die, like your pet rat.

Oh, Marvin. Really? You think it would love us better than you can.

Never, my loyal and despondent friend.


End file.
